


既往（6）

by eIements



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIements/pseuds/eIements





	既往（6）

温热的水流倏忽而至，细密流淌在两具赤裸身体之间。  
爽太在蒸腾的雾气中抚触着对方的身体。湿热迷蒙的白色像温柔的手遮蔽了他的双眼，奇异的洁净感笼罩着他。  
爽太感觉自己看到的是一个有点迷惘却极其迷人的天使。水流敲在瓷砖上沙沙作响，就像翅膀拍打发出的窸窣声。恋人在浴室照明中半眯眼睛，光线在他的睫羽上变幻。  
他将手伸入成濑发间，试探着，像触碰一只不熟悉的小兽，按压着有弹性的头皮。那里湿而温热，动脉在以和心脏相同的频率跳动着。  
“可以吗？”他发出请求。  
“嗯。”  
他托起了成濑的脸，一个浓厚绵长的吻，在两人窒息之前他把嘴唇下移，吸咬着对方柔软的下唇，直到那里红肿并泛起肉欲的红色。心跳仿佛停滞在了空气中，眼前的一切变得如此缓慢，身体绵软得仿佛淹没在一片珍珠白的泡沫里。  
成濑几乎像是个未经人事的处子，仅仅是简单的吻与触摸就让他发出轻声的喘息，但他却又是那么地渴求，靠在爽太的肩膀上，双手开始在对方身上、温热的水流之间游走。  
爽太是最长情的恋人，他似乎可以永远只停留在肌肤相接的程度。手贴合在脖颈上，沿着脊背的优雅曲线和水流一同下滑，抵达腰窝，却又在最隐秘的位置停止，无声地画一个暧昧的圈。  
耳边成濑的气息变得有些难耐。若有若无的撩拨如隔靴搔痒，只会燃起更深处的渴求火焰。  
成濑抬起脸，目光无形地描摹着恋人深邃的五官和焦糖般甜蜜的眼眸——那里面，炽热的渴求在不断发酵，并带着一阵来自巴黎的浪漫气息，毫不掩饰的焦灼爱意接踵而至，将他的脸烤得滚烫。  
“想要什么就快点...”他命令着大型犬一般的恋人，声音却绵软毫无震慑力。  
“我们两个现在...谁更想要？”恶劣的情人在成濑耳边哈着气。他的耳尖红透，鲜艳颜色一直蔓延到了颈侧。  
嘴上这么说，爽太还是低头吮吻了一下成濑的肩窝，随后他蹲下身子，细密地轻啄了一遍成濑半硬的器官权当暗示正篇的开启。  
只靠水流润滑会造成伤害，于是爽太用了一些润体乳。一根手指没入柔软，成濑哑声发出了一丝呻吟，与快感无关，只是恐惧与不适。  
爽太手微微颤抖，眼神却温柔沉静。他轻声安慰着迷惘的恋人。  
从未被打开过的身体有些不适应，但成濑怔忪了片刻后分开双腿配合起爽太的动作，唾液哽在喉咙中。  
恋人的唇停止了安慰，转而轻落在湿滑皮肤上，吻柔软得如羽毛飘落。成濑喉间无意识地漏出几声呜咽，如猫咪撒娇一般。  
趁着这个势头爽太又填入一根手指，指节弯曲按压内壁，寻找着那个隐秘的区域，甜蜜的开关。  
一阵妖冶的陌生快感袭来，成濑有些失神，恍惚间几乎要停止这羞耻的一切。但对禁忌的破坏充满诱惑力，欲望反而更加剧烈地燃烧。他死扣着爽太的肩膀，身后靠着浴室光洁冰冷的瓷砖墙，咬着下唇任由其手指在身下摆弄。  
身体已经被开拓得可以接纳三根手指，成濑被异物和热情填满，头脑有些发晕。指节一轻一重地压迫着腺体，通电般的快感蔓延全身，他几乎控制不住愉悦的声音，在地面薄薄的积水中蜷起脚趾。  
名为“自尊”与“骄傲”的警钟在脑海里嘶鸣，再这样下去他也许会因此射出来。  
“够了...”他松开爽太的肩膀扶上他的胳膊，却发现对方白皙的肌肤被自己抓出了红印，瞬间一阵羞恼。想理智下来的成濑试图深呼吸，但气流到了嘴边却变成了轻喘。  
“成濑先生已经不行了吗...”爽太退出手指。  
身体里片刻的空虚竟让成濑有些不知所措，但下一秒，他整个人一下子悬空，慌乱中下意识地抱住爽太的脖颈挂在了他的身上，臀部被爽太托住，腿勾在了爽太的腰间。  
“领好轻...”惊慌中成濑听见爽太在耳边这样说。  
更加火热的东西填充了成濑的身体。被贯穿的痛苦充实与爽快剥夺了他的理智。他发出了一声带哭腔的呜咽。  
爽太放弃在清醒的边缘走钢丝，一心沉浸在被包裹的甘美之中。伦理纲常在他心里已然空若无物，桎梏被打破，此时他只想着去爱。  
手指揉捏着饱满有弹性的臀肉，两人在浴室里偎依着，狭窄空间内花洒的白噪音嘈杂得令人心焦。  
温水淋着他们的肩膀，带着暖意，一部分流过贴合的胸口，钻入缝隙撩拨结合处，另一部分描摹着爽太线条精干的背部肌肉群，顺着脊背线条向下。  
成濑从不认为水流有如此的诱惑力，但现在流过他们身体的就像被水妖施了魔法。爽太的身体白皙得不真实，如蒸汽幻化凝结而成。沉迷其中的成濑一阵恍惚。  
爽太的每一次冲撞都小心翼翼地考虑着恋人的感受——绝非体贴，而是拼尽全力把他往快感的罪恶深渊里逼——每一次都让成濑最舒服的位置被刺激到。  
成濑弓起身体，那个被称为“情人”的无耻之徒竟随着他的动作进入更深的隐秘。他无力地挣扎着，得到的结果却只是让水珠飞溅到眼睛里。  
被恋人拥在怀里的体位极其犯规，能够进入的深度近乎可怕。腺体被不时压迫，刺激得让他眼前晃过一阵又一阵天旋地转的涌动。律师毫无自尊不受控制地大声呻吟了起来，眼角湿漉，脸上眼泪和温水混成一片。  
“想看到领的脸...”爽太突然停下了动作。  
“唔？”声音低哑，疑惑魅惑参半。  
沉沦的青年永远不知餮足，爽太把恋人放在了浴室地上。被温热水流浸了一阵子的瓷砖并不是很凉，即便如此，成濑仍旧表现出了抗拒，一阵温吞水声被激起，在浴室里回荡着格外色气的回声。  
爽太的额发被捋到了头后，却有一绺垂了下来，发梢滴着水，恰巧落到了成濑脸上。  
身体比心理更快地接受了爽太的侵入，甚至在对方做出出格行为时会欢喜雀跃——意识到这一点的成濑羞愧难当却又兴奋不已。  
爽太的舌尖滑过锁骨的窝，脖颈，下巴，吮吸上了成濑的唇，那里仿佛有磁场，吸引着他更加深入。  
在过于猛烈的撞击中，他们的牙齿不时磕到对方的嘴唇内侧，却仍孜孜不倦地索取着对方嘴里甜蜜的汁液。缠绵黏腻的吻染上了似有似无的铁锈味，这反而像催情药剂一般让他们在情欲中迷走。  
口津沿着嘴角流了下来，感觉难为情的成濑想用手去擦，却被爽太按住了手腕。口角被舔吻弄得更湿更糟糕。他颤抖着收紧了内壁，后穴包裹住了恋人的火热。  
爽太发出了一声难耐的喘息。在短暂的失神后开始顶着腰跨，又是一波激烈的抽送。成濑压着声音不让自己显得放荡如牝猫，而这种带着哭腔的隐忍媚声刮擦着爽太的神经，磨灭了他最后一丝理智。  
他侧着头，唇舌在成濑颈项间肆虐。湿乱的头发搔着成濑敏感的下巴，使他不由自主地将头向后仰去。  
成濑那被冷落太久的性器感觉到了刺激，对方的手指熟练地套弄着那里。爽太不厌其烦地试探着他的极限，把他推向崩溃的边缘。他甚至想揍这个混蛋一拳，但如今他能做的只是酸软着腰膝一边大口地喘气一边不停地颤抖。  
可笑吗？确实有些。现在他把一切都抛在了脑后，只顾着和恋人一起继续湿热的性爱呻吟战栗。浴室闷热压抑，但这种不适感只会引起更过分的疯狂。  
早已硬得发疼的器官被爱抚着，指尖带着一些粗暴，一点点向上，在顶端打着转。被不断索取的身体此时尝到了一丝甜蜜刺激，腰胯不受控制地摆动起来。  
花洒的水流到小腿上，又顺着肌肉筋腱淌到了大腿，不动声色地胶合着他们的厮磨。  
爽太的呼吸变得粗重，似乎已经到达极限。几乎与此同时，死亡般的酥麻感使成濑挤出了一声呜咽。在足以颠倒黑白的晕眩之后，他体验到了前所未有的寂静与温暖。

成濑很抗拒由爽太来收拾残局，这就像他已经连整理自己的气力都没有了一样。  
但事实也是如此。  
莲蓬头被摘下来冲洗下身，水流过臀缝，刚刚的性爱造成的小撕裂伤有些刺痛。  
爽太的手指再一次深入内里，身体已经被开拓得极其敏感，哪怕是这样的温柔碰触也变得像热辣的碾磨。  
成濑几乎又要硬起来。  
爽太耐心得如同给刚捡回来的流浪猫洗澡。恋人的食指和中指分开，后穴被再一次打开，黏稠暧昧的液体顺着手指和大腿根部流了出来，尴尬得让成濑全身发烧，把脸藏在了恋人的肩膀里。  
而身体里的手指还在工作着，仔细得让成濑几乎认为这是在使坏。恋人不时捏一下他发僵的臀肉提醒他放松。

欲望是有腐蚀性的。食髓知味，难以接受的部分不断被侵蚀成为可以接受，人就是在这样日积月累的消磨中变得恬不知耻。  
这种关系会持续到何时，成濑并不知道，也不在乎。只是感觉，被他丢失许久的温暖再一次贴合在了他的心脏上。  
但不知为什么，明明得到了这温暖到了灼烫的热源，心脏却还是冷的。


End file.
